The Jurassic Games
by PetiteGrenouille
Summary: If the Hunger Games took place in Jurassic Park. Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

_Before I begin, let me justify this crossover. Unlike The Carealot Chronicles, this is actually justifiable. I had a dream the other night in which I was in the Hunger Games and I was trying to get the other tributes to help me push over a brachiosaurus so that we could eat it. (Yes, I think I was missing the point of the Hunger Games, and yes, brachiosaurus tipping is not easy.) Anyway, I woke up, and knew that it was a sign for me to write another crossover. So without further ado, this is the Jurassic Games._

Chapter 1

I could feel my blood pulsing through every vein in my body as the small canister rose up, soon to let me out into the grounds. I pressed my palms up against the clear walls, as though the action would be enough to dissolve my cage and set me free.

Frantically, I searched my brain for a strategy. Should I take my chances with the cornucopia, or just sprint out into the forest and pray that the other tributes would be too busy to see me? Would I be able to survive without supplies? Could I even guarantee I'd get anything useful from the cornucopia?

_Thunk_

My train of thought is interrupted by a soft thud. I look up, but all I see is the ceiling of the canister. _What's going on? _I think, looking around rapidly. I feel the canister sink down again, and then again start to ascend, slightly faster this time. Once more, all she heard was a thud. The canister started moving up and down, faster and faster this time. I felt like a bird being shaken in the mouth of a cat. Each time the canister shot up, I was smacked against the roof, and the impact was enough to throw me onto my hands and knees and rattle me around.

_Is this part of it,_ I wondered to myself. _Do they get the tributes adequately dizzy before releasing them?_ The last time I had felt this nauseous was when my name was pulled out of the bowl.

MEANWHILE…

"Prim," Gale called. The little blonde girl spun around to see her sister's friend. "There you are. Have you seen Katniss yet?"

Primrose shook her head, not tearing her eyes away from the giant screen. "Everyone else has so far, but I haven't seen her yet. You don't think…" she was stopped by a catch in her throat.

"Oh no, of course not," Gale said quickly. She couldn't have gone down already. Let's see." He scanned the screen, trying to see past the action to look at the areas where the tributes were let out.

_Wait a second…_

In the background he could see a giant leg, standing perfectly still. The camera wasn't out far enough to see what it was attached to, but it looked vaguely familiar, like something he had seen in a picture a long time ago.

_No, that's impossible._

ALSO MEANWHILE (A DIFFERENT MEANWHILE THAN THE LAST MEANWHILE, WHICH SHOULD BE OBVIOUS BECAUSE THE LAST MEANWHILE WAS THE LAST SCENE AND SO WHY WOULD I SAY MEANWHILE IF I MEANT IT WAS JUST PART OF THE SAME SCENE. AHH, NEVER MIND.)…

"We have a problem with one the tributes from District 12," said a random Games official named Steve, squinting at the screen.

"What's the problem?" asked another random Games official who was also named Steve.

"There's a brachiosaurus standing on top of her canister," replied first Steve.

"What?" asked second Steve.

"Look," said first Steve, bringing the camera into focus. "It's just standing there."

"Can you move it?"

"It weighs about seventy tons, I don't know what we can do about it."

"Hmm, that's too bad." Said second Steve nonchalantly. "Meh, it'll move eventually."

"Remind me why we decided to hold this year's Hunger Games on this island."

"I honestly don't know," said second Steve. "I think the Capitol just found a random island that happened to have dinosaurs on it, and they decided that it would make the Games more interesting."

"It's not going to be very interesting if one of the tributes just starves to death before she's even let out of her canister."

"Minor technicality."


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, there was an error in the first chapter. I said something along the lines of "I hadn't felt this nauseous since my name had been pulled from the bowl." I realize that Katniss's name was never pulled from the bowl. I have actually read the Hunger Games. This isn't a My Immortal situation. (Though I doubt this will ever be as entertaining as My Immortal.)_

Steve the Brachiosaurus strained his neck to reach the last few leaves at the top of the tree. (Pretty much every unimportant non-canon character is named Steve, by the way. Even the female dinosaurs.) Dusk was starting to fall, and he felt it was time to move on. Slowly, she plodded away from the tree, the ground shaking beneath her feet. However, she only made it a few steps before being distracted by another tree.

MEANWHILE…

The canister practically shot up into the air sending me flying. As though in a hurry, the walls disappeared in a blink, and I was left sprawled out on the dry grass. Quickly, I glanced around to assess the situation, but it seemed as though all the other tributes were gone. Unfortunately, all of the supplies from the cornucopia were also gone. I bit my lip, thinking. Why had my release been delayed? Was it intentional, or just some technical difficulty? Either way, there was a strong possibility that at least some of the other tributes knew about it, and were waiting for me. I had to assume that I was being watched, which would make a retreat into the forest extremely risky.

I felt a sudden tremor beneath my feet, as though a tree had fallen. I whipped around to see where it had come from, and gaped in surprise.

_No, there's no way._ I thought. _There's no way that this is happening._

But it was. Only a few metres away from me, was a dinosaur: a giant creature that I had only seen in illustrations. How was this possible? For a moment I just stood there in awe, trying to find an explanation. Was it possible that the scientists in the Capitol had been working on animatronic dinosaurs? Knowing the animal in front of me to be a herbivore, I tentatively stepped forward to touch its long tail. From the feel, I could tell that it was flesh and blood.

The combination of adrenaline and fear that accompanied being in the Games disabled me from questioning this any further. The nagging instinct in the back of my mind told me to run away, the common sense in the front of my mind told me to be cautious, and the intuition in my gut told me…

_Use the dinosaur._ (Author`s note: That`s probably the only time you will ever see that sentence.)

Deep down, I knew that it was probably my best option at the time. Once again I reached out to touch the massive tail. The beast didn`t respond. Nonetheless, I spoke to it, a precautionary measure to keep it calm.

"Hey, girl…boy…girl…whatever. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a perfect monotone. "I'm just going to temporarily enslave you. That's it. Stay calm."

Using the rough skin as a natural foothold, I climbed up the tail and onto the back. It was a difficult climb, and by the time I was finished I was extremely short of breath. I gave the dinosaur a gentle pat, and rested for a while. I now had a better view of the grounds below me from here. I knew that I would have to get off the dinosaur eventually, but for now it might be able to keep me safe. And after the rough start to the games, I definitely wasn't in the mood for any action.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Katniss, I don't know if you know this, but I've really liked you for a while. You do know? How? Oh yeah, I told the entire country. Well, anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to…" A sudden cracking sound snapped Peeta out of his fantasy. As quickly as he could, he dropped down onto the forest floor, trying to blend in with the ground. He had already smeared copious amounts of mud over his entire body, and haphazardly stuck leaves here and there to camouflage himself. Hey, aside from baking bread and throwing the odd rock, he didn't really have any other skills.

He waited, eyes closed, as he listened to the sound of footsteps walking past him. From the eerie, high-pitched croaking sound, he knew it was the raptors again. The small, speedy dinosaurs had already taken down one tribute in front of Peeta, while he had blended into the grass. That seemed to be his only defence. Peeta remembered how he had waited for what seemed like ages before the raptors were done feeding, and how he had then gotten up to frisk the mangled body to search for food and supplies. His search yielded decent results: two small loaves of bread and a knife. He had saved everything, keeping the bread in his pocket for when he felt too hungry to go on. He kept the knife in his other pocket, hoping that if the need arose he would be able to grab it quickly.

He lay in complete silence until he couldn't hear the raptors any more, and then slowly sat up. He put out his hand to balance himself, and a stick cracked beneath his fingers. For a moment, everything seemed calm.

And then the raptors turned their heads.

They stared at Peeta. One cocked its head, and started slowly approaching. Peeta couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't think. Driven for pure instinct, he reached into his pocket, gripped the knife, and then threw it at the closest raptor.

Or that's what he meant to do.

What actually happened was that he reached into the wrong pocket, gripped a loaf of bread, and threw it at the closest raptor.

_Oh no,_ Peeta thought. _Not good not good not good._ He clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and braced himself for the inevitable painful death.

But it didn't come.

Peeta opened his eyes a crack, and then gaped at what he saw. The three raptors seemed completely captivated by the loaf of bread. They didn't seem to understand it was food. Rather, they were using it as a sort of toy, nudging it back and forth between themselves. If it weren't for the fact that he was utterly terrified, Peeta would have laughed. They didn't seem quite so threatening now. In fact, they look practically silly.

He froze up again when one of the raptors passed the bread to him, and then looked at him expectantly. _Do they want me to play? _He thought, glancing down at the bread. It was worth a shot. Chucking bread had saved him a moment ago, he might as well stick with the proven formula. He picked up the loaf, tossed it around in his hands, and then threw it as far as he could.

The raptors were off like a shot. They all arrived at the prize at about the same time, and squabbled over it like three puppies.

_That's all they are,_ Peeta thought to himself, supressing a chuckle. _Puppies. Maybe I'll name them. Hey, why not? And since I can't actually tell any of them apart, I'll just name them all Steve. Yeah, that makes sense._

The loaf of bread rolled back to him, and for the first time in a while, a grin crept over Peeta's face. Did he have a killer instinct? Well, no. But he did have three raptors at his disposal, assuming he had bread on hand.

_The odds are in my favour, _he thought. _Ever in my favour._


	4. Chapter 4

"Steady girl," I murmured, gently patting my Brachiosaurus on the neck. There had been a faint rustling in the bushes, which had caused the massive dinosaur to start. This was definitely unusual for her; for the past few days whenever a tribute had passed underneath us, the sauropod had not reacted at all. The tributes had no interest in attacking a giant Brachiosaurus; they were enormous, and even if they somehow managed to kill one, the tremor caused by it falling would attract the attention of every other remaining tribute in the games. My dinosaur seemed to know this, which is why it was strange for her to be acting up now.

My ears perked up as she heard a bizarre sound, similar to that of a rusty door hinge, only with more bloodthirstiness. I froze, the hairs on my arm standing on end as I listened to the sound of rustling bushes getting closer and closer. That sound definitely did not come from a human; at least, that would explain my dinosaur's strange behavior. I didn't know very much about dinosaurs, but I searched my minimal stores of knowledge for any notion as to what it could be that would frighten something as big as her.

Before I could even blink, the first raptor had shot out of the woods and leapt at my dinosaur. He landed about halfway up her foreleg, digging in with his hooked claws. My dinosaur let out a low moan, saturated with pain. A second raptor joined the first, and the two of them started attempting to rip into the flesh of her leg.

Never in my life had I felt so utterly helpless. No, I didn't truly have an emotional connection to this dinosaur, but at the same time, I didn't like the feeling of sitting there while she was ripped to shreds. Still, I didn't feel like there was anything I could do. As a small human with no means of protecting myself against a raptor, all I could do was hold on and hope that they couldn't jump any higher.

"Hey, hey, stop!" A frantic and all-too familiar voice shouted. I glanced up from my spot atop the Brachiosaur's shoulders, and gaped at what I saw. Peeta was running into the clearing, in plain view of the raptors, with half a loaf of bread in his hand.

"Peeta, get out before they see you," I yelled. While I may not have been madly in love with Peeta, I would really rather not see him get ripped to shreds. However, Peeta paid no mind to my warning. Rather he was waving the bread around, seemingly trying to get the attention of the raptors.

"Hey guys, leave her alone," he yelled, brandishing the loaf of bread.

To my amazement, the raptors seemed to have stopped in mid-carnage, and were now gazing at Peeta intently.

"Fetch," he yelled, and tossed the bread. To my further amazement, the raptors that were latched onto my dinosaur jumped off and started chasing the bread, as if it were a toy.

_What the fu…_

"Hey Katniss," Peeta yelled, waving cheerily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Not in any way traumatized. _What is going on?_" I snapped, still shaken from the experience.

"Don't worry, these are my friends."

"What?"

"I threw bread at them."

"What?"

"I took it off a dead tribute."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, they killed him."

"What?"

"Katniss, you are sitting on a dinosaur yourself."

"I know, but…but…I need a moment."

"Okay. I'll wait."

"Why are you being so calm?

"Because I have a posse of velociraptors. I haven't felt this secure in my entire life."

"Good point," I replied. I paused, and then spoke again. "Hey Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to form an alliance?"


End file.
